


Until You Believe

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Declaration of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i'm going through a dean!stan phase lately and he needs to be told he's loved so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he says.<br/>“Cas,” Dean replies. “You don’t… you don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t mean that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Dean needs to believe that he is loved. (Gross sobbing.) Enjoy! <3

He’s standing in the kitchen, watching Dean brew coffee, and it slips out.

“I love you,” he says, and there’s a poignant pause and complete stillness for a moment before Dean turns to him, a profound sense of sadness etched into his features.

“Cas,” he says, and he looks as if he’s in pain; his features scrunched up, as if he’s holding something back; as if he’s trying very hard not to hope this is true. “You don’t… you don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t mean that.”

For a moment, Castiel just stands there, running Dean’s words through his head, and sifting through millions of his own words through his head, trying to string them together to convince the man standing before him that he truly does love him. Nothing is strong enough; no words, no matter how extravagantly they’re pieced together, will ever be enough to show him how he truly feels.

Instead, he finds himself walking towards Dean, with what he hopes is a look of determination on his face. He pulls Dean’s hand off of the counter and brings it to his lips.

“I love you,” he says, and kisses his fingertips, his scarred knuckles, the calluses on his palms. _I love the hands you save people with; the hands you use for good; the hands I’ve seen kill demon and other monsters alike, and the hands I’ve seen you console with. I love you, Dean Winchester._

Dean isn’t pulling away from him, and he continues.

“I love you,” he presses his lips onto Dean’s forehead, he breathes him in deeply. He presses his lips on his temples. “I love you,” he says, and his lips kiss his cheekbones, his brow, his chin. “I love you,” he says, and kisses each freckle on his cheeks, murmuring his declarations of love between them. He kisses away the salty taste of Dean’s tears, kisses the droplets on his eyelashes.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Dean pulls away. Castiel cradles the side of his face in his hand, and Dean’s eyes find his.

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” he says, and Dean’s eyes searches his for a flicker of doubt, for a lie that isn’t there, for something Castiel can’t fathom. “I love you,” he says again, with a voice that’s gentle but has the bite of a lion, and Dean’s resolve breaks; the hardness of his eyes dissipates, a new relaxed look softens his features. He gives a slight nod, and his eyes search Castiel’s again.

“Okay,” he whispers, and closes the gap between their lips.

“I love you,” Castiel says against Dean’s lips; and he can’t stop himself. “I love you,” he says, and no benediction, no chorus of angelic voices, no bible verse, and no divine intervention is stronger than these three words. “I love you,” he repeats, and kisses Dean’s lips with forceful intent, as if his love could bleed into Dean, as if osmosis could take place in the form of his love. Dean is clutching his coat in a firm grasp, almost as if he believes this isn’t real, as if he’s trying to anchor himself in reality, to make sure this isn’t a dream.

“I love you,” Castiel says one more time, and it comes out a choked sob. Dean’s lips caress his softly, purposefully, sliding against his slick and soft, and as gentle as it is, his hold on Castiel is not; he’s holding onto Castiel’s arms, fingertips pressed hard into his skin, possibly forgetting that Castiel can’t fly off anymore.

Dean may not believe Castiel’s love for him, yet, but he’s giving himself the opportunity to believe it can be real; and that’s enough for Castiel for now.


End file.
